Forward To The Past
by St. GIGA
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, and Luna Lovegood die in the final battle after multiple times. Their Death Fairy, Queen Lilith, is not amused, because her people were nearly wiped out by Voldemort. She and Santa send them back in time with their memories and powers intact (with extras), to rob Voldy blind. Good!Snape/Goblins/Weasleys Bad!RW/AD H/HR/L/DG
1. Important Story Info

**Summary: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, and Luna Lovegood die in the final battle after multiple times. Their Death Fairy, Queen Lilith, is not amused, because her people were nearly wiped out by Voldemort. She then sends them back in time with their memories and powers intact (with extra, including the love sacrifice, and Harry's metamorphosis from Book 1) with the help of Santa, and soul-bonds them, because Harry is the Master of Death, and his friends are bonded to him, sharing all of their powers. Based on reptilia28's and CoastalFireBird's time travel challenge, as well as Paladeus Champions of Lilith Challenge, and Paladeus's A Shattered Piece OF Erised challenge. Contains evil Dumbledore, but no high rated content.

**Pairings: **Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Daphne Greengrass.

**Rating: **Hopefully Teen, not going any higher for now.

**Reptilia28 Challenge 1 Storyline:** Harry is killed at 17 in the Battle of Hogwarts, and is sent to Death's Office (who is also Lilith, the Fairy Queen.) He finds out that this is not the first time this happened.

Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at him, because dying before your time is apparently a black mark on Death's records, and is close to getting Death/Lilith fired, with her people dead.

When Harry asks what he was supposed to have done, Death/Lilith goes off and rants about how Harry was supposed to have defeated Voldemort, found his soul-mate ("Some Granger girl…" which is required), and lived to be in his hundreds or millenniums.

Due to Harry being in deadly situations, he keeps dying before that can happen, yet is surprised about the soul-mate part.

After that, Death/Lilith allows Harry (and his crew) to sign a paper to sign allowing him to keep his memories (which is a requirement), which was not done before due to secrecy during his previous deaths which were accumulated over more than 3 times.

Eventually, Harry (and crew) get it right, and Death/Lilith do not get fired/killed.

Optionally, Dumbledore can be at fault for those deaths.

**CoastalFireBird Challenge 1 Storyline: **Deaths have to have at least occurred between books 5-7, Death gives Harry 1 last chance to make things right, which means to kill Voldemort, save Sirius, fall in love with Daphne Greengrass, and save as many characters as possible, except for one (i.e.: Dumbledore/Ron as they time travel). Harry's soul-mate is Daphne Greengrass, and Ginny was giving Harry Love potion, and the crew repulsion (I will ignore this, and make the twins, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, and Gringotts friendly), and Harry emancipates himself before sixth year.

**Paladeus Challenge 1, Champions of Lilith, Storyline: **Harry is deserted by Ron in the tent, and visits Xeno Lovegood with Hermione, and meets Luna after the attack at Malfoy Manor. (Changed so that it is Christmas at Shell Cottage in this story.) Santa sends Harry and crew back in time as a Christmas gift (changed so that he shows up in Death/Lilith's office and grants their wish there by assisting Death/Lilith.), Love scenes are removed to keep the rating safe, (changed in the story so that before the battle, Voldemort tries to hunt fairies and Luna's favorite creatures), Harry and crew proceed to rob the Death Eaters and Voldemort blind after the Time Travel (or control them), including killing the Malfoys, so their fortune falls to Luna (who is Lucius's niece). This may also include controlling the Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts due to founder heirs, the Stone, and The Goblet Of Fire, with Goblins taking care of the Horcruxes, returning the cleansed object, and rewarding the owners. This includes the Basilisk.

**Paladeus Challenge 2, A Shattered Piece of Erised Storyline: **Harry hurts himself on a copy of the Mirror of Erised, and can see his own, or other's desires (in this story, make the Room of Requirement show, use the mirror like Mad Eye's Eye, use it like the Marauders Map, and see memories, and have perfect mental defense). (This will happen after time traveling to first year, and stealing the stone using future knowledge and power, since Flamel has more stones.)


	2. Chapter 1, Into Oblivion

**Chapter 1, Into Oblivion: **

Harry walked up to Ron and Hermione, while asking;

"Umm…, Ron, I need your Deluminator, because, according to my lessons with Dumbledore, it can store, reflect, and absorb spells, memories, and other objects, which may allow me to steal Voldemort's soul from my scar."

"Oh sure, Harry, anything that kills Voldemort is something I would give to you. Use it well."

"Hermione, Ron, I found that the Room of Requirement transferred the powers of itself, the Sorcerers Stone's, all of the powers and charms of the Horcruxes and Hallows, The Marauder's Map, Snape's potions textbook, The Goblet of Fire's, Dumbledore's pensieve's, the Sorting Hat's and the Mirror of Erised's powers to the mirror in your handbag, the Deluminator, the snitch, the tent, which is still in your handbag, the handbag itself, my mokeskin pouch, and the Phineas Nigelius Black portrait. As such, I need your handbag, and all associated items for the battle, because the power in each of the objects has been copied to each other."

"Ok, Harry, if you say so for Queen and Country."

"_I open at the close." _Said Harry to the snitch, finally proving it, and all of the other items useful, by merging them into a stovepipe hat to best use their powers, while accidentaly tying them to himself.

He put the hat on, and saw Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, Fred, along with Ted and Nymphadora Tonks. Due to the Mirror's power, he saw them as lifelike figures, with a matching personality, and for Lupin, Nymphadora, James, and Sirius, they all had their respective powers, and all were as solid as the diary's illusion from the Chamber many years ago, but had color to them, with the ability to change solidity, much like Peeves. Harry noticed that the more he thought about them, the more real they would become. He also felt them wishing for him and how they wanted to live, as when he thought of a memorial for them, an animated gold or real statue flashed in his mind, and a potion recipe came to him involving Elixir Of life.. After saying how he wanted to rejoin them, he walked up to Voldemort, while still wearing the hat, when he saw the curse, and walked into it.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _yelled Voldemort; aka Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The spell hit Harry Potter smack on the scar, destroying the last horcrux of Voldemort's.Finally, the beast was mortal and human. Now, anybody can hit Voldemort with a Reducto to the head to destroy him.

In the war, the winning side was the dark side, and the Light was little more than a fluke. Voldemort not only destroyed present and former humans, but also other magical creatures. This victory by the Dark Lord would ensure his dominance, and so it did.


	3. Chapter 2, Going Forward To The Past

**A/N: **I am excited about all of the positive press, and am happy about the story.

If you are wondering why I gave Harry an overpowered sorting hat, note that it can dupe itself, and that Lilith/Santa has to make it work. Also, the Room sensed its destruction, and created the hat for Harry.

(|[{~.~.~.~}]|)

"_Wake up, wake up!" _ "We have been trying to wake you up for hours."

These were the sounds that Harry heard, while laying on a surface.

"Ugh…, where am I?" said Harry.

"_**You are in the office of Lillit, your Death Angel and Fairy Queen"**_ said a sign on the wall.

"_**Do you realize how close I am to getting fired, with my people killed, and me dead!"**_ "Who are you?" said Harry. "My name is Lilith, Queen of all Fae, and Angel of Death for wizards like you." _**"Of all things, no mortal can make such a hat, but me and Santa can. You also have blown your destiny wide open." **_"I don't know what you are talking about." said Harry. "_**You have not killed Voldywart yet, and Sirius was not supposed to die. Also, you have 3 soul mates who you are to marry instead of Ginny. The first one is hmm… Some Granger girl…, Ah yes, Hermione Jean Granger, Luna Larcenous Lovegood, and Daphne Jane Greengrass. " **_said Lilith. "Wait, are you trying to tell me that I cannot marry Ginny!" said Harry. _**"Yes, she is actually your cousin on both her mother's and father's side, enough to potentially cause a squib." **_"What about Ron, shouldn't he get Hermione?" asked Harry. _**"Did you know that Ron is a time traveler. In the future, after he divorces Hermione, he steals a time turner, goes back in time to Dumbledore's time, becomes Dumbledore, and controls you using knowledge stolen from Hermione and Ginny, who divorces you. He then falls in love with Grindlewald, who does not return his feelings, argues with him, accidentally helps kill Ariana, and breaks up with Abe, after which he locks Grindlewald in the prison they built during their friendship, and learns from him all of his knowledge, which he uses to slip loyalty potions key to make you loyal to him, so the whole cycle can repeat again. **_"I do not want Ron near me again, Lilith, due to that revelation." Send me back with memories intact. _**"All you have to do is sign now."**_ "I accept."

"_**Oh, one more thing, I am giving all of you books on Occlumency, along with Harry's metamorphagus ability, a direct, nonparasitic, and permanent way to access all of Voldemort, his Horcruxes, and his Death Eater's knowledge and powers, by increasing your Legilimency and Occlumency skills so that when somebody reads your mind, they will duplicate their knowledge and powers subconsciously, and transfer those copies to you. You must also rob them blind. They will keep their key inside their mansions. Do not let anybody near them. You will go back to Hermione's 11**__**th**__** birthday. I also am removing the trace."**_

"_**Santa will let me know how you are doing and send you along."**_ Everything went dark. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
